Best Song Ever
"Best Song Ever" is a song by British band One Direction. It was released on July 22, 2013, as the lead single for the band's 3rd album Midnight Memories. Lyrics Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow) Straight into my heart and stole it Through the doors and past the guards (Wow), Just like she already owned it I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams" And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Said her name was Georgia Rose, (Wow) And her daddy was a dentist Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) But she kissed me like she meant it I said, "Can I take you home with me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams" And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh You know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me, And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced how we danced How we danced how we danced (1, 2, 1, 2, 3) Howe danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah) And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Best song ever, It was the best song ever It was the best song ever, It was the best song ever Why It Sucks # This song is completely contradictory to its chorus: they're not at all dancing to the best song ever. # It overly sampled "Baba O'Riley" by The Who. # The lyrics couldn't be any more dumbed down (partying to a terrible hit song). # The music video is just silly. They ride through buildings on vehicles, run through a hallway, destroy a classroom and do a very simple dance. Redeeming Qualities # The song is catchy. Music Video One Direction - Best Song Ever Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs by British bands Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:One Direction Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Just Dance songs Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:2013 Songs